


Chances

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [15]
Category: Crazy For You - Ludwig/Gershwin
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Tess and Patsy share an umbrella





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'umbrellas'.

"Oh, great." Tess grumbled when she opened the theater doors to find that it was raining. "I don't have an umbrella."

Patsy had come up beside her, peering out at the rain over Tess's shoulder. "I have one. We can share."

"Are you sure?" Tess asked, looking at the umbrella Patsy brandished.

Her friend and co-captain nodded. "Yep, absolutely."

"Okay." They stepped outside together, shivering as the drops hitting the ground splashed their legs. Since neither had worn rainboots, the water soaked right through their stockings.

Patsy put up her umbrella while Tess locked the theater doors behind them. That done, she huddled close to Patsy underneath the shelter of her umbrella. After a moment of hesitation, she put her arm around Patsy's waist. "Let's walk quick, okay?"

"I hoped you would say that," Tess told her. As nice as it was to have an excuse to be close to Patsy, it was agony as well.

With that, they set off at a brisk walk for their apartment building. As they trotted along, trying to avoid walking through puddles, Tess resolved to put this crush behind her. _It's not right. I'm supposed to like **men** , not women. Maybe I should give Bela a chance even though he's married._


End file.
